


愚者遊戲

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: Congratulations!!Thank you for playing.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kuzunoha Raidou&Persona 4 Protagonist, Kuzunoha Raidou&Seta Souji





	愚者遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> 主人公的名字是瀨多總司。  
> 這個名字只是他見證時間長河的旅途中的一個符號。  
> 左撇子，視力很好卻喜歡戴眼鏡，喜歡貓。  
> 雙重人格，早已對已經數不清次數的N 周目的New Game 感到厭煩。  
> 表人格是個因為總是忘記很多事情而迷惘自己存在的純真少年。  
> 里人格是篡奪表人格支配這個軀體的影，太古以來擁有永久的生命，開創世紀的神。  
> 不過究竟誰表誰里，在宿命論前顯得毫無意義。

>New Game

I. Fool’s Game

禍津稻羽市。  
暗红色的天空映照著廢棄公寓的某層，走廊盡頭的單人房間內，黑髮男子正低著頭坐在破舊不堪的床上玩弄這手中的玩具。  
那是一把鐵製的手槍。  
他把手槍擦得錚亮，像是對著老朋友一樣一臉著迷。  
“現在……也就只有你陪我了。”

咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓。  
左輪手槍的彈匣機械地重複著上膛和卸下的聲音，單調地刺耳。可是他本人似乎沒有這種自覺，仍然沉浸在這種追求滿足的愉悅之中。腳邊的木箱裏堆滿了明晃晃的子彈，而他從擦完槍開始就在重複著這套動作，猶如機械。  
擦拭完畢，他站起身把槍別在腰上，環視了一周他所在的房間。床邊不遠處放置著一把老舊的木質椅子。  
整個房間里散髮著最詭異氣氛的地方，則是這把椅子的椅背正對著天花板的位置上，垂下了一條已經系好環節的麻繩，像是在壓抑著每個走進這個房間里的人的腦神經一般。這幾種物品組合起來，總有種誘使人在幻覺中走上這把椅子，最後將繩子套在脖頸上的微妙暗示。  
名為足立透的男子看著繩子輕輕笑出聲，爾後無視掉屋子里牆壁上被沒有頭像的十幾張海報，從容地踱步走出了公寓。公寓外的街道上，他所行走的道路好似經過戰亂一般：沿途中所見到的寫字樓和公寓全都支離破碎，公路也已經被嚴重毀壞，完全無法開車行駛。  
他的目標是這作城市的最高點——禍津稻羽市郊區的懸崖邊。足立停下來看看手腕上的指針，因為空間的特殊性，指針已經停止了。他在心中預估了一下時間，步行大概走了兩個小時。  
這座城市到處傳達這各種負面的信號：被破壞、被廢棄、被遺留；毫無生機，也毫無存在的意義。  
駐足停留的時間不長，他聽到了身後有些沉重的步伐，夾帶著輕微而急促的喘息向他走來。  
足立揚起嘴角轉過身眺望，石灰色頭髮的少年只身一人，站在離他幾米之遙的地方氣喘吁吁。男人看著少年，不免露出一絲得意的神情：那是在他意料之中的，預料到少年會一個人到達這裡的表情。  
“……我以為你會和你的那群手下一起來。”  
“他們不是‘手下’，也不需要來，”石灰色頭髮的少年抬起右手推了推眼鏡，左手握住了腰間的刀柄，抽出了隨身攜帶的日本刀，“我一個人來就足夠了。”  
明晃晃的白刃映出了一張因為血脈噴張而顯得興奮異常的臉，刀的主人一臉冷漠地抬起刀，刀尖指向對面的男子，示意著“多說無益”的訊息。  
“哎呀哎呀，平常的時候可從沒見過你有這種表情啊，瀨多君。”像是在挑釁他一般，男子發出了嘖嘖聲。  
“閉上你的嘴。”  
“我偏要說。”  
“我叫你閉上嘴，足立！！！”聲音迸發的同時少年也揮起刀飛速地躥到他面前，揮起刀便是一記橫斬。  
下一秒鐘他就意識到砍空了，也就是一瞬間，自己的臉上被堅硬的重物撞擊到，速度之快令他被打翻在地上才感覺到臉上火辣辣的痛楚。  
“堂島大哥也真是的，從來沒教育過你這種死小鬼對長輩要用敬語嗎？”男子皺起眉不滿地搖搖頭。

瀨多站起身剛想張口反駁，舌尖就舔舐到口腔內的腥味。左側的臉頰有種被燃燒的感覺，卻感受不到應有的痛感。  
“雖然你已經是高中生了，但就算是成年人，也不能隨意拿著這種刀具亂晃啊。”  
“我叫你……閉嘴。”少年抬起頭，透過鏡片的瞪著對方，牙齒被咬得咯咯響。  
“小孩子就是不會願賭服輸……哎呀，不要用看著仇人的眼神嗎。我什麽都沒有做啊，而且這也只是和你進行的一場遊戲而已，”男子晃晃手中的左輪手槍，“只不過……這場廝殺遊戲是用‘生存到最後’作為籌碼在賭注而已。”  
石灰色頭髮少年眯起眼睛看了看對方手中的手槍, 立刻明白了剛剛打在自己臉上的重物是什麽。他條件反射地伸出舌頭舔舔嘴角，確認著舌尖感受到的血腥味。  
眨眼之間他開始進行第二輪進攻：少年低下頭躲開了向男子射出的第一顆子彈，俯衝到對方面前揮砍。  
然而對方像是一條泥鰍，連續躲過了他的第二次揮刃，抬起腳踩在他的刀背上，手槍的槍口指向了少年的太陽穴又是一槍。  
足立聽得很清楚，清脆的金屬撞擊聲在耳邊迴蕩。  
少年的另一只手抬起來，這時候男子看清了——那是反手握著劍柄襠下了這發子彈，而原本握著刀的另一隻手，像是變魔術一般握著的是這把刀的刀鞘。他沒有給對方防備的時間，轉動手腕反手用刀尖刺向男子的喉嚨。  
持槍男子對這種躲來躲去的熱身顯得有些不耐煩，他沒有再次閃躲，而是揚起手中的槍，用槍膛與扳機護圈的間隙格擋下了刀刃，然而少年並沒有停止刺殺的動作，刀刃用力向前刺擊與鐵製槍膛的摩擦在力的作用下發出刺耳的響聲。兩種金屬製品之間擦出了星星點點的火花，直至刀柄的鍔卡住槍托，才停下兩個人的動作。  
“我說啊，你這樣的花槍……”男子的手穩住了手槍的槍托，另外一隻手生硬地將槍口扳至一個角度， “是  
沒有意義的！”

“呯——”  
伴隨著槍聲、倒地聲、金屬掉落在地面的撞擊聲，懸崖邊迴響起撕心裂肺地慘叫。

“嘖，有一陣子不用槍就鈍了……”  
男子抬起手瞟向他的老朋友。他也並非全身而退，血順著槍膛流下來。在意識到痛楚的同時他抬起手看了看流著血的傷口。傷口不大但是很深，刀口是順著拇指掌肌和屈肌的橫切面切下去的，乾淨俐落。  
他用幾乎是用不滿的口吻抱怨了一句：“要是從警校剛畢業的時候，不光是你的手，連肩膀也應該廢掉了。”

躺在地上的瀨多總司死命地抓住自己的前臂——這一槍很致命，子彈順著腕骨與橈骨之間打穿了右手的肌腱。  
眉頭緊皺的少年右手滿是鮮血，煞青又煞白的臉上看不出一點神情緩和的跡象。  
“你知道我們之間的差距是什麽嗎？”足立蹲在一旁，用玩味的表情窺探著躺在地上的少年，用機匣的尖角毫無輕重地敲打他的頭，“……差距就是理論與實戰根本不能相提並論。別小看我，我上學的時候成績不比你這種優等生差，我以前也是K 市警察局殺人科數一數二的精英。”  
少年先是用左手推開了不停地敲在自己額頭上的槍，接著用這隻手撐住地面站起身，拾起了掉落在不遠處的日本刀。他的右手僵硬地垂下，鮮血汩汩不停地順著指尖滴落在地面上，清秀的面龐因為憤怒而顯得有些扭曲。  
“嘿嘿嘿，原來你也不是等閒之輩啊。”男子上下打量著少年稱讚道，“也對，否則遊戲就沒有意思了嗎。不過……”  
他的目光駐留在千波左手的手腕上，“右手，很痛吧？你的手現在不停地在抖喔。”  
少年後撤一步：“手抖與不抖，試一試你就明白了。”

“八艘跳。”  
眨眼間的勝負，少年瞬時連續八次斬擊。  
手槍滑落在地，轉了幾圈就不動了。這個距離並不是彎下腰就可以撿到的，足立心算了一下距離之後就一臉釋然地拍起手笑起來：“哈哈哈，恭喜你恭喜你。”  
“……什麼？”他皺了皺眉。  
“恭喜你終於打掉了我的手槍，而且把刀架在了我的脖子上，算我輸了。”  
看著足立一臉不屑，少年猶豫幾秒鐘僵持著沒有動。  
“你不是想把我逮捕嗎？”男子抓抓頭，用手敲了敲架在自己脖子上的刀，“……還是說，你想殺了我？”  
“……”  
他注意到了少年正在猶豫不決究竟是否放下刀。對於一個經驗老到的警察來說，他對瀨多的憐憫是不屑一顧的，或者對他來說，遊戲中最禁忌的就是同情弱者的人一般都沒有好下場。

“禍津伊邪那岐！”  
下一秒鐘石灰色少年再次被打倒在地。  
“別動，”黑髮男子已經撿起了地上的槍，“你應該知道左輪手槍裏面一次可以裝六顆子彈吧。”  
“那又如何？”少年看著他，並沒有放下刀的打算，“沒想到你也是說一套做一套的類型。”  
不等少年說完，他便不耐煩地打斷：“別搞錯了，我只是打架輸給你了，這場遊戲還沒完呢，死小鬼！”  
“文字遊戲嗎？倒像是你這種人的風格。”冷冰冰地拋下這句話的同時，忍無可忍的對方對準他的腹部又是一槍。  
但是這一次足立沒有聽到預想中的那種令他暢快淋漓的淒厲叫喊。他蔑視地瞟向血泊中不再有任何痛苦掙扎的少年，只是甩出一句“真無趣”便背向他踱步走遠。  
“哈、哈哈哈……”  
距離少年不遠的位置，足立停下了腳步。  
一瞬間他以為自己聽錯了，可是這把聲音的確是那個名為瀨多總司的少年的聲線。  
他轉過頭與對方眼神交匯，對方也轉過頭望向他，眼睛瞪得睜圓。  
“你……真的是人類嗎？”  
對方沒有回應，只是一直在笑。  
以一個普通人的感受而言，這個情況令足立覺得有點毛骨悚然。  
“……怎麼啦，精神失常了嗎？”  
爽朗的笑聲持續了很久之後戛然而止。  
“我很高興。”他摸了摸被血染透的襯衫。血跡因為變乾，腹部的部份已經變黑了。他緩緩地站起身，頭仍然低低的，卻遮擋不住嘴角揚起的詭異笑容。  
那是一種天真地、發自內心地、像是孩子得到了新玩具一般的笑容。  
“……什麽？”足立的表情瞬間凝固了。  
“五百年……還是八百年？”他拍拍了外套上的塵土。他的聲音很小，喉結輕輕顫動，發出的音節卻清清楚楚，“還是一千年啊……總之，很多很多年……很多很多年沒有你這樣的傢伙出現了。”  
彈掉身上的塵土，瀨多慢慢抬起頭看著站在他對面的男子，緩緩揚起左手摘掉了那副黑框眼鏡，金色的瞳孔直視著對方，猶如箭一樣銳利的眼神像是把他看透一般。  
足立愣了幾秒鐘，隨後歡快地笑出來。  
“……原來你真的不是個普通高中生。不過這也好……”他舉起拿著槍的手，另一隻手熟練地換上了彈匣，“遊戲越來越有趣了……”  
只是還沒等男子合上彈匣，少年像是鬼魅一樣站在他身後一拳將他打翻在地。

之後的好一段時間，男子只記得體內的神經向他達了各種痛感。這些痛感不只是肉體上的物理打擊，還有各種中毒、暈眩、恐懼的體驗，以及最後連續無數次被強雷貫穿身體的麻痹，和灼傷一樣的痛楚。  
這段時間到底持續了多久，足立已經記不清了。

“還活著吧。”少年抬起一腳踢在男子的腹部，數次雷擊的痛感仍然沒有消退，加上右肺的位置有一道被刀貫穿的傷口，這一腳的程度足以男子躺在地上抽搐地乾咳。  
這是與之前立場完全相反的狀態，也是站在男子面前的少年真正的姿態。

“不……不可能……你……”伴隨著喘息的微弱的聲音，“你是和我一樣……被她授予能力的……怎麼能殺我。”  
少年揚起嘴角笑了：“你知道阿爾卡納嗎？”  
“……什麼？”  
“0 號牌，愚者。代表的是無限的不穩定因素，是天降大任的被選中者。而選擇權——都在你的手裏。”  
他邊說邊走到了男子不遠處的位置，從地上拿起了那副黑框眼鏡戴上。  
足立望向他，一臉不解。  
“你和我一樣都是被選中的愚者，擁有同樣的力量，就連Persona 的外形也是一樣的。”  
“那你……怎麼會……”  
他再次笑了笑，眼鏡片反射出的光一閃而過。  
“你和我不一樣的是……你不僅是個愚者，而且只是個愚者。”  
足立睜大了眼睛，一瞬間他覺得知曉這個現實比躺在變涼的血泊裏還要冰冷。  
他抬起手，一張淡藍色的牌在手中旋轉著：“我拿著愚者的這張牌，對你來說只是個幌子。你猜到了我手中的愚者，但是沒猜到我真正的王牌。這張永劫——證明著我可以在無限的時間裏重複地做任何想做的事，而至於你這種不足掛齒的棋子，只會被當做路邊螞蟻屍體埋沒在歷史里。”  
“再見了，足立透。”  
男人覺得自己的視野已經開始模糊起來，可是這把聲音，卻一遍又一遍地迴旋在腦海裏，就好像在他耳邊低語一樣清晰。  
皮鞋的踏踏聲持續了幾秒鐘後突然戛然而止。  
“對了，到了黃泉比良阪，告訴我那已經爛掉的太太說，這次我玩得很開心。當然，如果你能夠見到她的話。”

難道說……！  
男子驚詫地仰起頭向著少年的背影望去，可是他無論如何想看清他，視線仍然對不清那焦距。  
意識漸漸離他遠去，少年的聲音依舊像夢魘一樣在他耳邊回繞。  
“永劫輪回，只不過是千千萬萬年的時間長河裏，掩蓋著河底的一顆沙石而已……”

他猛然驚醒，睜開眼發現自己躺在床上。沒有顧及調整看清天花板上照明燈的焦距，他花了幾分鐘時間回想那個真實的夢，大汗淋漓。  
他的夢，再一次讓他重新感受到了生死落差的痛苦。——自那天之後，每日他都會夢到自己被少年這樣屈辱地折磨致死，爾後驚恐地醒來。

遊戲歸遊戲，原來自己其實也是怕死的。  
足立伸手用手背擦拭著額頭上的汗環視四周。這是一間醫院的單人房，窗簾和床單的白色反射出有些刺眼的光。足立瞟向了牆上的電子鐘，提示審判他將為罪人的時限是明天。

無論如何，一切都結束了，就算是明天站在法庭上等待那個錘音的到來也無所謂。  
這場遊戲他不是輸家，就算是到了這一步，就算是賠進去自己的人生——只要在今後的日子裏回想起得到了這麼有趣的體驗，也不算是輸得徹底。

他走到電視前，俯視電視的螢幕。這台液晶電視並沒有播放節目，所以螢幕上也是漆黑一片，倒映著自己淩亂不堪的髮型。他緩慢地伸出纏滿繃帶的手摸了摸那塊螢幕，指尖傳來了想像中那種冰冷的觸感。  
足立這才安心下來。  
正當他轉身想拿起一邊的水杯時，他身後的電視螢幕裏敲敲伸出一隻手卡住了他的脖子，另一隻手捂住了他的嘴。男子驚恐地轉過頭，還來不及掙扎整個人就被拖進了電視里。他的拖鞋掉出了電視外，而人就這樣  
消失在這邊的的世界里。前前後後，不過是十幾秒鐘的時間。  
他的身體被重重地摔在地上。他的手慌忙去捂住縫合的刀傷：“可惡……傷口裂開了……”

“好久不見。”熟悉而又陌生的聲音在他耳邊低語。  
這聲音既熟悉又陌生，生理抗拒的條件反射霎時令他汗毛倒數。  
“你……！怎麼會！我聽堂島說你不是已經離開這座城市了嗎！”  
“是啊，不過去哪裡都是我的自由吧。”  
“你把我帶到這裡來做什麼！”他警戒地壓低聲線，卻無法掩飾眼神中的恐懼。  
“來玩遊戲嗎？你贏的話就給你自由。”  
“……”  
“這條件不錯吧？而且我連你的老朋友都帶來了喔。”他伸手拿出了一把手槍——那正是之前足立所使用的手槍。  
“……你是認真的？”  
“來，選吧。”  
“……爲什麼要這麼做？”  
“你有與我進行遊戲的價值……雖然只是和我玩了一場遊戲。我說過，你這樣的傢伙我已經很久沒有遇到過了，所以只要你同意和我再玩一場逃脫遊戲，憑你的本事能離開這裡的話，你就自由了。”  
男子一臉凝重地沉默了一會：“把槍給我。”  
少年把槍放在地上，隨後像是想起什麽一樣補充道：“……子彈我放在山野真由美的房間里了。”  
見到足立沒有反駁，石灰色頭髮的少年一邊解釋一邊踱步離開，他的聲音迴蕩在周圍的空間內：“那麼我繼續公佈遊戲規則。很簡單，只要你能從這座城市裡走出去，回到醫院的病房裡，我就幫你瞞過警察的搜查，給你自由。”  
男子站起身，發現自己置身于Junes 的地下超市。像是空殼一樣的超市裡除了沒有工作人員以外，其他一樣俱全，與電視外的世界並無兩樣。  
他無暇顧及這些，而是直接奔向電器區的電視旁，伸出手想要觸碰屏幕。但是在距離漆黑的屏幕還有一釐米距離的時候，他突然停住了，臉色瞬間面如死灰——他突然想起剛剛在醫院裡自己觸摸屏幕的時候，自己的手已是無法伸進電視中。  
透過指尖感覺到屏幕冰冷溫度的那一刹那，足立先是深刻地體會到了絕望，繼而是被愚弄的憤怒。  
“死小鬼！！！”  
他一遍又一遍地嘶吼著拍打電器區的每一台電視，爾後用手槍的機匣不停地敲碎毀掉了賣場的所有電器；繼而轉身衝向了Junes 的門口時，他發現電梯旁邊的出口是封閉的。  
換句話說，他已經無法走出這個賣場。

“爲什麽——！！爲什麽不能出去啊啊啊——！！”  
少年站在Junes 外不遠處的廢墟中，失望地搖搖頭，像是丟棄了垃圾一樣毫無留戀地轉身踱步離開。  
這個Junes 賣場是個特別的封閉的空間。外觀看起來和電視外的賣場一樣，實際上與擴大了數倍的山野真由美的房間同出一轍，只是那個房間沒有門，足立在賣場里根本無法自由出入。最初連這個都察覺不到就答應堵上性命，沒有伊邪那美的賦予的能力，犯人足立透也只不過是個無趣的普通人而已。

“瀨多——！！！”  
絕望的叫喊聲迴蕩在整座Junes 賣場。

電視中的世界。  
瀨多總司正坐在自己的房間里一個人下西洋棋。  
房間里的沒有開燈，他面前的棋子無論黑白數量都不多，而且大局已定：孤軍奮戰的黑色King 被白色的Rook 和Bishop 一左一右牽制住，得只剩下前行的選擇；而不遠處的白色King 則虎視眈眈地攔在黑色King 前行的路中間。  
這時他突然抬起頭看了看作為整間屋子的光源、同時也是一直在播放節目的電視。  
“下面轉播一則新聞。稻羽市連續殺人事件主要嫌疑人、前稻羽市警署所屬、警察足立透於昨日下午失蹤。  
據警方稱，足立因連續殺人事件落網后精神狀況及其不穩定，在對其監護的醫院中靜養。目前警方正在全力追捕，并封鎖了通往稻羽市外的交通出口……”  
少年低下頭，他沒有興趣繼續辨認電視里的那張證件照片上的人臉，只是自顧拿起那枚白色的King，輕輕放置在黑色King 行進的方向上。  
這個位置也是黑色King 最後的退路方向。

他站起身走出了房間，關上門之前又看了看那盤西洋棋，輕輕地低語。

“將軍，足立透。”

——生存到最後的賭注籌碼，少年已經收到了。

II. GameMaster’s rule

阿爾卡納回廊里，石灰色頭髮的少年一個人靜靜坐在階梯的底層。  
他推算了一番，這個時間大概是20XX 年。  
——只是他自己坐在這裡有多久，自己早已經不記得了。

他有永久的生命，所以長久的時間以來，過了多久，等了多久，對他來說都不重要。  
對普通人來說最重要的時間，對他來說，卻是最無關緊要的東西。  
他經常會覺得非常厭煩。自己的靈魂在過於長久的時間內徘徊，做著同樣的事，等著同樣的人，爾後周而複始。  
就算是太古以來的創世神，也會覺得無趣吧。

“閣下迷惘了嗎？”

少年循聲望去，稍有低沉的聲線來自站在他不遠處的少年。對方的外表年齡與瀨多相仿，大約16、7 歲的模樣。對方身穿一套很老式的黑色學生制服，學生帽帶得端端正正。標誌大正時期的黑色披風披在他肩膀上，遮擋在披風下的日本刀襯托著他威風凜凜。灰色的瞳孔清澈透明，透露出堅毅的光芒。  
“影法師……嗎。”  
對方輕輕點點頭。  
“找我有什麽事？”  
“不，在下只是經過這裡。”  
“喔……那你準備要去哪裡？”  
戴帽少年面無表情地指了指瀨多的身後：“未來。”  
“有很重要的事情要去做吧。”  
對方仍然輕輕點點頭。  
瀨多有些玩味地上下打量著他。長久以來他還是第一次遇到除了自己以外的跨過時間長河的人，而這個人也願意主動告知自己，他已經接受了世人難以承受的重擔。  
這一點倒是和自己很像。  
“在下可以從閣下身上感覺到有別於他人的氣息。”他扶正自己的黑色學生帽，“如果閣下會覺得迷惘，可以隨時來找在下傾談。”  
“……”  
“屬在下直言。閣下一臉疲憊，想必是已對周圍充滿厭倦；但閣下應是有重任所托之人，望閣下不要迷惘，珍重自身的使命。”  
少年仍然沒有說話，金色的瞳孔與對方的四目交匯了幾秒鐘。對方也不再深入話題，深深鞠躬向他道別。  
正當他走過自己身旁時，瀨多突然開了口。  
“請問你的名字？”  
戴帽少年轉過頭，眼神中的訝異一閃而過，立刻恭敬地回答：  
“在下名為葛葉雷道，為帝都超國家機關八尺鴉所屬，葛葉一族第十四代繼承者。”

目送少年離開后，瀨多站起身，像是堅定了前進方向一般，向著與披風少年相反的道路上走去。

——伊邪那岐的存在只要有我一個就夠了。  
阿爾卡納的回廊裏，少年一個人一邊思考一邊踱步前行。他臉上的沒有表情，只是右手不停地張合——很明顯以往以來的事物觀看的不足夠盡興。  
“……接下來是遊戲的時間了，這次該去找誰呢？”  
一個帶著耳機的身影在腦海中一閃而過。  
“就是你了。”  
他收緊了別在腰間的日本刀，一臉愉悅的表情走向回廊的盡頭。

III．Shutdown can debug loop

瀨多總司從心底喜歡這座禍津稻羽市。  
赤色的天空，丹色的地面，朱色的房間。這裡比雪子城還要豔麗，所到之處到處都瀰漫著荒闕的氣息。  
他清楚地記得，這猶如地獄一般的光景，自己曾經在久遠的太古時期見過一次。  
而僅僅這一次，就令他永生難忘。

壓抑的東西消失就好了。就像沉到湖底的石子，被埋沒就再也看不見。  
收攬在心底的數以萬計的石子，除了自己以外誰也不能證明它的存在。  
記憶與感情也是如此。  
無論付出了多少，最終都回歸於無，得到了多少付出了多少，總會像夢一樣醒來。

瀨多總司面對著與他年齡相仿的少年。他端詳著對方的臉，而眼鏡片遮擋住了他眼中的動搖。  
兩個人臉上的表情都過於複雜，看到對方站在自己面前的時候，沉默像鴻溝一樣橫在兩人面前。  
他都看到了，他想。

帶著黑框眼鏡的少年讀過很多人的表情，只是他現在讀不出對面少年的心態。  
他有一種預感，預感到遊戲進入到了空前的高潮。  
“我厭倦了。”  
對方看著他，握緊了手中的苦無。

“……厭倦了被你們稱作隊長，厭倦了這個永遠只有相同內容的人生，也厭倦了繼續進行這個遊戲，我想……該是結束的時間了。”  
只是這個結束的手段極端而殘酷。

“所以你要代替他無盡地殺戮下去嗎……！”對方咆哮著。  
“……你什麽都不懂。”他低下頭，沉默了幾秒鐘后輕輕搖搖頭。  
“不懂的到底是誰……！”衝破喉嚨的語句里，摻雜著細微的哭腔。  
“……我沒有你想像中的那麼完美。”  
“我知道。”他抿著嘴唇，終於忍不住抬起手用白色的衣袖胡亂地擦拭眼淚，“我知道……就是因為知道，  
你才是我心中最完美的……”  
所以才會喜歡，所以才會傷害。

“花村。這樣的我，你也會覺得喜歡嗎？”  
他哭著搖頭，爾後又哭得更厲害，不停地點頭。  
瀨多靜靜地看著對方的臉。他想起來，以前也曾經有個人，失去了她的時候令他哭得如此傷心。他記  
得那個痛，可是他努力回想了好久，記不起來對方的臉。  
這是他從沒有見過的景象，也或許是像決堤的湖水一樣，將那些記憶的沙石傾斜而出。  
他看著對方泛紅的眼睛，輕輕低語。  
“那麼，作為屬於我一個人而存在下去吧，花村。”他摘下眼鏡，金色的瞳孔毫無逃避地直視著對方的臉，  
“我再確認一次，你……喜歡我嗎？”  
“……喜歡啊，我喜歡你，瀨多……”

“幾萬的真言。”

死亡前的一瞬間就是遺言。  
瀨多總司站在原地看著空曠的懸崖。  
素盞明尊是伊邪那岐的兒子，父子想永遠在一起並不奇怪。  
可是自己這種胸口的痛楚，源頭則是那個名叫花村陽介的少年。

他搖搖頭，他不想再接受這份感情。  
就算是虛假，這種心痛的感覺……應該也是真的。  
難道這一次自己又沒有看清真實？  
他重重地歎口氣。

無論接受與否，在無限的時間里最終也會歸還於無。  
他是喜歡那個耳機少年的……只是現在能夠保證喜歡而已。  
幾百年，幾千年，上萬年之後，也會像記憶中模糊不清的那個她一樣，再也看不清她的臉，記不清她聲音，感受不到她的存在。  
只不過是記憶的湖水中的一顆小小的鵝卵石而已。  
埋得越久，湖面就越是波瀾不驚。

花村陽介站在漆黑一片的空間里。他環視著周圍，發現可視距離很短，自己根本看不清這是哪裡。不過對他來說不重要，因為他能夠感覺到在這個偌大的空間之中，他的搭檔也一定會在這裡。  
他伸手摸著自己的臉，鼻樑上空空如野。他意識到尋找眼鏡也是徒勞無功，於是放棄了那副眼鏡，只是一個人憑著感覺前行。  
半夢半醒之間，他覺得自己好像走了幾年。已經習慣了這樣的黑暗而感到麻木的時候，他看到了不遠處有一條路。  
這條路通向Junes 賣場。  
少年欣喜地忘記了疲憊的麻木，向著那個被突兀的黑色空間包圍的賣場。奔跑的同時他的耳機也開始播放著他經常聽的音樂，他覺得情緒一瞬間激昂起來。  
他推開門奔向電器區尋找那台經常與他一同出入於兩個世界的電視，果然發現他的搭檔就那樣靜靜躺在那裡。  
“找到你了。”戴著耳機的少年微微一笑，“原來你藏在這裡。”  
瀨多總司醒來的時候，發現自己正躺在少年的腿上，周圍很暗，也很謐靜。  
“……搭檔。”  
“陽介？”  
耳機少年俯視著他，金色的瞳孔泛著閃亮的光芒。  
“沒有人能夠再傷害你了——所以，你也別再想從我這裡跑掉。”  
他揚起手，封閉起整個賣場。

人生的遊戲一旦開始，就無法再結束。  
無論是選擇哪種選項。

>END

Congratulations!!  
Thank you for playing.

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文的出發點……只是對程式用無休止的重複感到不滿而已。只是一個設想，不過我真的難以想像太古開始存活下來的伊邪那岐是如何面對一次又一次的輪回。  
> 既然番長覺得厭煩了，就讓他這樣永無止境的破壞下去吧。  
> 或許下次會改變也說不定。  
> 讓雷道出場只是個人興趣，因為番長可以穿行在時間長河中，所以也會有相遇的可能性吧？  
> 時間軸是影村找到主人公→影主逮捕足立→影主等待并殺掉陽介→影主離開稻羽市實際暗中返回殺掉足立→影主徘徊在阿爾卡納回廊與雷道相遇→尋找殺掉影村和主人公。  
> 有時候我會覺得伊邪那岐大神才是真正的主人公，而主角才是他的假面，只是那偽裝在各個時代中的影。  
> 「我は神、真なる神。」  
> 事物總是存在有兩面性，一定也會有其存在的理由。


End file.
